A driver who drives a facility such as a plant needs to receive training on the driving of the facility for continuous driving of the facility. As methods of training, there are a method of causing a trainee to operate a simulator that simulates the facility and a method of causing the trainee to observe model driving by an instructor. In a case where the trainee is caused to observe the model driving by the instructor, it is necessary to match a schedule of training to a schedule of the instructor and the trainee, and it is impossible to instantly implement whenever the trainee demands the training. Particularly, in a case where there are a plurality of trainees, it is difficult to appropriately decide the schedule of the training.
Therefore, a training method in which model driving by an instructor is recorded and a trainee is caused to observe a recorded video is considered (refer to Patent Document 1). According to the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the trainee is able to receive the training by observing the model driving that is recorded in advance, the trainee is able to receive the training regardless of the schedule of the instructor.